


She Sure Was Something

by DeePet



Series: A Girl Named Darla [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Darla don't play about Rosie, F/M, Near Death Experience, One Shot, Prequel to "Bucky's Dimple", Short, Sister-Sister Relationship, Someone asked, blackinfanfiction, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: Don't make Darla's sister cry. Or alternatively; When did Darla's dimples get so deep?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me on my [tumblr](http://whatstheskinnyjean.tumblr.com/) for a Bucky/Darla one shot. Here ya go. Alternatively, I have a [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) now, too. Go to that one... I have pictures of our favorite girl and her man. The sequel is in the works. Promise, I have three chapters written up and it's only going to be seven in total, maybe eight. Next month? Maybe.

Darla counted the lines on the sidewalk as she walked home from school. The sun was shining high in the sky and she was exhausted, way too tired to sing as she usually did. She was by herself, for no one at school lived in the building that she did. Her stark white uniform contrasted against her copper skin beautifully and her hair was coiffed up and hidden behind her hat. 

The girl was fifteen years old and never has there been a less glamorous age. She was working her tail off in school then coming home and helping her mama cook. It was murder on her feet and even more on her hands, but she had a goal. She had huge dreams and if that meant being tired when she was young, she didn’t mind it. If only they had cushions or something she could put in her shoes she would be fine. 

As she walked up the steps of her apartment, she was looking forward to having a little nap to herself before her mama got supper started. She took out her keys and opened the door, her smile falling as she heard wailing coming from her shared room. Darla rolled her eyes and let out a huff; never a moment of peace. She closed the door and looked to her mother in the kitchen who just shook her head sadly.

With her head down and her heart heavy, the nurse-in-training dragged her feet all the way to her room. She stood in the doorway and watched her big sister Roselyn sob into her pillow. Her brow furrowed and she dropped her bag down, closing the door behind herself. 

“What’s wrong Rosie?” Darla questioned, nudging her shoes off and sitting on the bed next to her sister. 

Roselyn raised her head and her pretty face was soaked in tears. With a pout on her lips she exclaimed, loud as a train, “That bastard broke up with me!” 

Darla’s eyes widened as her sister sobbed into her pillow once more. She rubbed a soothing hand on her back as she tried to mask her shock. 

Roselyn was dating James Buchanan from next door and the two seemed to be in love, well from what Darla knew about love. They spent every waking moment together, necking when their parents weren’t home. It bothered Darla to no end because she had work to do and they were always in her room summoning the devil. 

But he had broken up with her? Why would he do that? 

Darla opened her mouth to ask but Roselyn croaked out, “He said there’s someone else! Who else would be betta’ than me?” 

“No one, Rosie.” Darla assured the older girl, petting her hair. “He’s a idiot.” 

“A beautiful idiot! Darla I loved him!” Roselyn cried, wiping the snot from her nose, “He was the beefiest boy on our street! Everyone was jealous a’ me. Now people are gonna laugh! ‘There goes Roselyn Frederick, the maneater! Not even Bucky could keep up!’ I’ll be a laughing stock!” 

This really upset Darla because despite the fights she had with her sister on the daily, she was still her sister. No one could make her sister cry but her. 

With fire in her eyes and her fists balled, she put her shoes back on and flung open the door, marching through the apartment. “I’ll be back, mama.” She told her mother before leaving the apartment and walking across the way. She knocked on the door and crossed her arms, waiting to give that boy a piece of her mind. 

Unbeknownst to Darla, up on the roof of the apartment sat James Buchanan Barnes. Very tired after his shift at the factory tying off newspapers, he was lying on his back on the ledge of the building. 

The seventeen year old boy was an absolute dream; he had tan skin, blue eyes, and was six feet tall. What he lacked in money, he made up for in charm; the boy could charm the clothes off a nun. His smirk was earth shattering and for the few people that got one of his smiles.... Forget it. 

The boy always had a dame on his arm, no matter what the day. For the last month the role had been placed upon Roselyn Frederick and she did a nice enough job, she had legs for days, but he was opening up his services to the public once more. It just wasn’t fair of him to be a one woman man, not with all these other birds looking for a place to land. 

Bucky put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air of the roof. He guessed he could get about a twenty minute nap before his ma called him in for supper. He was drifting off when heavy footsteps got closer to him. Hands pushed at him and he yelped, grasping onto the roof. His eyes snapped open and fastened on the young girl in front of him with a glare. 

Darla Lorraine was staring at him with fire in her eyes. It was almost comical; the short girl in her nurse’s uniform was trying to look intimidating. It worked and despite himself, the older boy’s heart skipped a beat. 

“What’s the big idea!” He yelled, glaring at the little Frederick. 

“James Buchanan I outta push you off this roof!” Roselyn’s baby sister exclaimed, her pretty brown eyes returning his glare. 

“What’d I do ta' ya, lil Freddie?” Bucky questioned, though he knew the answer. 

“Don’t call me that!” The copper girl snapped, “And my sister is in there cryin’ ova’ ya tellin’ me that ya broke up with her for some girl!” 

Bucky’s glare softened and he tilted his head to the side, smirking mockingly. “Aww, did Rosie send her wittle sister to tell me off?” He leaned closer to the girl, “I hate to tell ya Freddie, it’s not workin’.” 

Darla huffed and crossed her arms, a frown on her copper face. Bucky fought his smile, covering it with a laugh. The girl pouted then, her face now sad, “Why are ya actin’ like this, James? Ya used to be so nice.” 

The blue-eyed boy’s smirk fell just a bit before his eyebrows furrowed. What the hell was that? Why in the world did his heart just drop into his stomach? Why were her eyes so brown and her lips so pink? She was so pretty… Way prettier than her sister. He’d noticed that from the beginning but she’s such a goody goody. Way too pure for his tastes. But she was pretty… Beautiful even… Crap; was she about to cry? Her eyes were watery… He had to do something. Soon. 

“Ya right.” Bucky blurted, watching as her head shot up and her brown eyes were on him once again. Oh, he could get used to that. 

“Really?” Darla questioned, blinking. Bucky nodded with a hum, crossing his arms over his chest. A smile spread over the copper girl’s face; why hadn’t he noticed how deep her dimples went before? 

“So you’ll get back with her?” The copper girl asked her eyes hopeful. 

The Romani boy shook his head, “I didn’t say all that, dimple.” The pretty girl’s eyebrows furrowed at the name, “But I will apologize to ‘er.” 

“So there is anotha’ girl?” Darla frowned, crossing her arms. “I knew it! Is she prettier than my sister?” 

“Woah,” Bucky muttered, putting his hands up in mock surrender, “She might be…” He answered with a slick grin. 

“Does she go to ya old school? Does she work with ya? Does Rosie know ‘er?” Darla fired rapidly, searching his face for answers. 

“No, no, and yes.” The handsome boy replied, “It doesn’t even matter dimple, she’s way outta my league.” 

Darla rolled her eyes, “So is every girl ya talk to but that didn’t stop ya from gettin’ them. It’s Lena James, ain’t it?” She didn’t wait for him to answer before saying, “She ain’t even all that pretty, my friend Marilyn said that she bleaches her mustache.” 

“Why do ya care, Darla?” Bucky retorted, a raised brow, “Whatcha gonna do? Beat them up? Push them off the roof too?” 

The copper girl’s face flushed and she chewed on her lip not liking how he was mocking her. “Oh shut up! I woulda done it, too!” 

“I don’t doubt it, dimple. I’m just surprised ya let me plead my case.” He smiled at her before squinting his eyes at her, “Anybody ever tell ya how pretty ya are?” 

Darla’s eyes widened and she sputtered before planting her feet on the ground and putting her hands on her hips. “Ya say that to all the girls, Jamie.” 

Bucky’s eyebrow quirked up at the nickname; she had never called him that before. It sounded a bit too girly for him but it was coming from a pretty girl. “But I don’t.” He protested, “Not all girls have dimples like yours, Darla. How old are ya now?” 

“Ugh, ew.” Darla exclaimed with a scowl, “You just broke up with my sister five minutes ago, skeez. Plus I don’t have time ta’ date I got plans. Plans way bigger than James Buchanan from next door.” 

Bucky tilted his head to the side and smiled, a genuine, full beam and winked, “Ya gonna be eatin’ those words later, cookie.” 

“Yeah right and pigs are gonna fly.” The pretty girl retorted, before adding with a smirk, “Ya betta’ get ta’ flappin’ ya wings.” She turned on her heel and began to leave the roof, shouting to him from the ladder, “Apologize to my sister and we won’t have any more problems, James.”

“Yes ma’am!” Bucky called back to her, a wide grin on his lips. He snapped his fingers and bit his lip, watching her little hat disappear. That Darla better start looking in the sky more often… 

Little Darla Lorraine sure was something. 

**Author's Note:**

> If someone walked up to me three decades in the future and asked me about Bucky's Dimple I would literally be so proud. I heard 'Dream A Little Dream of Me' today and cried.
> 
> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
